


Для храбрости

by Leshaya, WTF_Superfamily_2018



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/pseuds/Leshaya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Superfamily_2018/pseuds/WTF_Superfamily_2018
Summary: Секрет Тони раскрыт, у Стива есть свободное время, и… они кидаются друг на друга?





	Для храбрости

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tavvitar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavvitar/gifts).
  * A translation of [Dutch Courage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388) by [ballpoint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpoint/pseuds/ballpoint). 



Если бы у Стива спросили о его планах на эту субботу — первую свободную субботу за очень долгое, чёрт побери, время — у него бы нашлось множество вариантов ответа: а) провести субботу с Джен; б) провести субботу с Барнсом; в) совместить: устроить барбекю в доме на Кедровой улице, в котором пахнет фиалками и Гейл. 

Но уж точно среди этих вариантов не оказалось бы такого: стоять с ящиком в руках перед пентхаусом Старка на Парк-авеню, дожидаясь, пока ему соизволят открыть.

— Мистер Роджерс, — с чрезвычайной учтивостью поприветствовала его горничная. Её элегантный наряд состоял из белой строгой блузки, чёрной юбки-карандаша и удобных туфель. 

Светлые глаза, собранные в низкий пучок светло-русые волосы — она была ему знакома. Внезапно Стив вспомнил: она встречала их с Тором в их последний визит сюда, в ту самую ночь, когда Хэнк и Джен… «Остановись», — велел себе Стив, снова сосредоточившись на стоявшей перед ним женщине.

— Мистер Старк ожидает вас. Пожалуйста, проходите, — она посторонилась. — Могу я взять вашу верхнюю одежду?

— Нет, спасибо, мэм, — отказался Стив. На дворе стояла весна, поэтому на нём была только лёгкая куртка. — Я здесь лишь для того… — он приподнял ящик, как курьер, демонстрирующий заказчику доставленный груз. Бутылки внутри мелодично звякнули друг о друга, — чтобы отдать вот это. 

Если горничную что-то и смутило, то она не подала виду. А вот будь на её месте Джарвис, он бы непременно прокомментировал: «Пришли утопить Тони в его излюбленной выпивке? Нет? Какая жалость. К обители разврата — туда». Или как-то так.

Джарвис умер шесть недель назад. Очередную вечность назад, когда они спасли мир… снова.

Стив тряхнул головой, отгоняя ненужные мысли, и сконцентрировался на настоящем.

Дом Тони как-то опустел. То ли во имя эстетики «возврата к истокам», о которой Старк толковал в их первую встречу, то ли потому, что уже начался переезд в новый особняк. Все ковры и дорожки убрали, и теперь звук шагов гулко отдавался в тишине, нарушаемой только ритмичным перезвоном бутылок. У подножия лестницы горничная внезапно остановилась, и Стив чуть не врезался в неё. Едва заметно вздрогнув, она указала наверх.

— Мистер Старк категорически запретил обслуживающему персоналу подниматься без вызова, — с невозмутимым профессионализмом пояснила она.

— Я… — Стив не смог сообразить, что на это ответить.

— Он ждёт вас, мистер Роджерс. Если вам что-нибудь понадобится, звоните в колокольчик.

— Хорошо, мэм, — кивнул Стив, разглядывая лестничный пролет. Его на миг ослепили тысячи искристых солнечных зайчиков, отбрасываемых хрустальной люстрой. Если бы Стив был художником, он наверняка попытался бы воспроизвести игру света на полах вишневого дерева, создающих идеальный контраст со стенами густого сливочного цвета. А так Стив только одну лишнюю секунду позволил себе насладиться интерьером, прежде чем взбежать вверх по ступенькам.

***

С философской точки зрения Тони Старк понимал, что многим людям живётся гораздо хуже, чем ему.

Во-первых, глупым. Во-вторых, некрасивым. В-третьих, невероятно скучным. Вот честно, в мире не должно быть места такой невероятной скукоте. Нет, серьёзно.

«Когда я стану править миром, первым делом поставлю их к стенке».

Шутка.

Наверное.

Впрочем, сейчас, когда Тони Старк в одних трусах лежал в своей постели, свернувшись клубком и дрожа, на него снизошло озарение: «Я бы отдал все свои миллиарды, Алекс, за эти три недостатка, если бы это помогло раз и навсегда избавиться от опухоли со всеми её осложнениями».

Утро выдалось то ещё: лекарства никак не желали устраиваться в желудке, — но будь он проклят, если кинется сегодня к докторишкам, раз пока в состоянии терпеть. Они только и могли, что с жалостливыми улыбками уговаривать сделать ещё несколько анализов — «на всякий случай». А это безбожно раздражало, потому что, какой бы метод они ни применяли, вывод с бесящим постоянством оказывался одним и тем же: опухоль неоперабельна.

Отчаянно желая увидеть рядом хоть одну знакомую рожу, Тони разослал сообщения с просьбой об особой услуге буквально всем. Клинт то ли топил свои печали, то ли искал очередную чёртову дюжину способов самоубиться, у Тора были свои дела в Асгарде (ага, серьёзно). Так что… оставался только Стив.

Хотя, если честно, не так уж они были и близки. Тони закрыл глаза на пару минут и, пытаясь отвлечься от слабостей тела, начал считать от ста до одного — на шведском.

Стив должен был прийти, вряд ли у него имелись планы получше. И вообще, он как вечный бойскаут не мог отказаться от участия в миссии по спасению. Правда ведь?..

Или нет. Так или иначе, Тони скоро это узнает.

Его размышления были прерваны стуком в дверь и приглушённым «Тони?». О да, этот отвратительный акцент не спутаешь ни с чем. Тяжеловесные согласные, чёткие протяжные гласные. Кто-то мог бы подумать, что традиционную резкость нью-йоркского говора должна была смягчить живость немецкого языка, — однако, как это ни прискорбно, акцент Стива был столь же неубиваем, как и он сам. 

— Ба! — Тони просветлел, услышав звяканье. — Мои уши меня не обманывают, это бутылки так приятно бренчат?

— Полагаю, я могу уже войти? — ручка двери щёлкнула, Стив сделал шаг вперёд и на добрую минуту застыл. 

Тони высунул голову из-под одеяла и рассеянно пригладил волосы пальцами, недоумевая, почему Роджерс замер на пороге. 

Конечно, вид из окон мог ошеломить любого, что есть, то есть: круговой обзор, начиная от шпиля Церкви Святого Джеймса и Центрального парка, потом, через реку, продолжая Нью-Джерси и заканчивая Средним Манхэттеном. Тони ничего из этого не трогало, и он никогда не приглашал Стива насладиться панорамой, по большей части потому что его… ну, не надо было очаровывать.

Тони окинул свою комнату отвлечённым взглядом: шикарный ковёр на полу, подлинник Дали на стене (Тони питал слабость к сюрреализму), кровать размером с небольшой материк… ну да.

— Проходи, — махнул рукой Тони и привстал, опираясь спиной на подушки. — Ты спас мне жизнь, Роджерс. Ты не оставил меня в час нужды.

Стив наконец вплыл внутрь, с относительной лёгкостью удерживая тяжёлый ящик одной рукой (кое-чьему здоровью можно было только позавидовать). Если бы Джарвис был здесь, он бы просто слюной изошёл, глядючи на такое… искусство. Впрочем, у Тони тоже слюнки потекли — только по совсем другой причине.

— Крюг. Боллинже. Теттенже. Пуйи-Фюиссе, — Тони чуть не прослезился от такого разнообразия. — О, Шато-Латур семьдесят третьего, отличный год. Некоторые вина в столь почтенном возрасте уже скисают и превращаются в мочу, но это… отжатое бёдрами девственниц… ну или, по крайней мере, их прелестными ножками... это чистая амброзия, — взяв бутылку, он провёл по ней мозолистым пальцем. С таким же восторгом жених касается своей невесты в первую брачную ночь.

***

Стив стоял у кровати, сунув руки в карманы брюк, и смотрел на своего товарища по команде.

Уже не впервые он размышлял об этом человеке с его неутомимым стремлением постоянно болтать. Если он и дальше будет продолжать в том же духе — во-первых, с этой его привычкой говорить обо всём и ни о чём, во-вторых, с непрестанными попытками утопить собеседника в избытке информации — надо всё-таки научиться пропускать большую часть его речей мимо ушей. Что далеко ходить — стоимость одного этого ящика вина равнялась стоимости нескольких среднего размера домов, а он ни словом об этом не обмолвился. 

Стив опознал ткань белоснежных подушек, на которых полулежал Тони. Мама стирала и гладила на дому бельё богатеев, поэтому Стиву не внове было видеть такой тончайший лён. В Стиве также текло достаточно ирландско-американской крови, чтобы заметить замысловатый вышитый узор по краям наволочек. Всё это должно бы выставлять Старка выпендрёжником — однако, как ни странно, ему шло. Тёмно-синий пододеяльник с подкладкой в голубую клетку тоже был льняным.

— Дружище, хватит уже там возвышаться и излучать неодобрение, — Тони, вскинув бровь, наклонился и хлопнул рукой по прикроватной тумбочке. Не зная, ни за что нельзя было догадаться, что в ней расположен встроенный холодильник — с фужерами, крекерами и сыром. Стив закатил глаза. Тони Старк и его способы производить впечатление на женщин. 

— Я не… излучаю, — Стив покачал головой. — Я всего лишь смотрю на тебя, Старк. Ты не больно-то хорошо выглядишь.

— Да ну брось ты, — буркнул Тони, доставая бокалы и штопор. — А то ещё вскружишь мне голову, и я буду потерян для всех остальных.

— Перестань нести чушь, Старк, — беззлобно потребовал Стив. — Я просто… говорю. У тебя кожа посерела, и такое ощущение, что она шелушится, потому что… она и вправду шелушится.

— Сегодня у меня… — Тони криво улыбнулся и снова откинулся на подушки, даже не пытаясь изобразить хорошую мину при плохой игре, — так себе день. И если весь его остаток ты будешь торчать у меня над душой, станет только хуже. Садись сюда, — Тони похлопал рядом с собой. Стив покосился сперва на кровать, потом на Тони и нахмурился. Тони только возвёл очи горе.

— Не волнуйся, Стив, — ухмыльнулся он. — Я не Джарвис, твоя добродетель со мной в безопасности.

Стив хохотнул — вот уж насмешил, так насмешил. Даже будь Старк здоров и бодр, он бы со Стивом не справился. Он был на пару дюймов ниже и куда худее. Вдобавок Стив никогда не видел его полностью трезвым. Да уж, та ещё угроза добродетели.

Выдержав недолгую битву с тугими узелками, Стив стянул ботинки, вдогонку скинул куртку и сел, прислонившись к изголовью. Постель у Старка оказалась очень удобной: покрывало под руками было гладким, как самый лучший шёлк, а матрас мгновенно принимал форму тела.

— Отличная у тебя берлога, — похвалил Стив.

— Я старался, — пробормотал Тони и легко вытащил пробку из бутылки. — Тут, конечно, всё немного поизносилось, но нужда заставит и калачи есть.

— Прости за то, что я тут наговорил. Я... у Баки был рак. То есть… — Стив прочистил горло. 

— Если чувствуешь себя обязанным извиниться, я настаиваю на том, чтобы ты делал это под выпивку, — Тони протянул Стиву бокал и плеснул вина сперва ему, а затем себе.

Старк всё-таки забавный малый. Его деньги то ли уже свели его с ума, то ли он подобрался опасно близко к этому. Стив послушно пригубил, оценив терпкий приятный вкус. Цвет вина был насыщенным, как у чернил, и оно слабо отдавало сливами и мёдом.

Такого в жизни Стива определённо ещё не случалось: валяться в кровати, на которой могли бы разместиться десять человек, и наслаждаться видом, который до этого он мог увидеть разве что из вертолёта. Делая глоток за глотком, Стив понемногу расслаблялся — впервые за очень долгое время. Несмотря на компанию.

— Хм, а хорошо, — Тони кивнул, осушив бокал до дна. — Хотя с этой великолепной маркой не стоит так спешить, вне зависимости от того, что у нас много чего ещё припасено.

— Точно не стоит, — согласился Стив.

— Ни за что бы не подумал, что ты знаток вин, — Тони снова подлил им обоим. Стив смерил взглядом уровень жидкости в своем бокале и, пожав плечами, отпил. Вино было замечательным, а в отсутствие конца света (очередного) они могли позволить себе не следить за временем.

— Приучился в Европе, — Стив поудобнее устроился на подушках. — У французов, что бы там ни было, под рукой всегда имелось вино. 

— Как у тебя всё прилично, — одобрил Тони. — А вот я обнаружил, что некоторых людей могу выносить только накачавшись Теттенже. 

— Тебе вообще можно пить-то, ну, с твоими лекарствами? — Стив бросил короткий взгляд в его сторону. Тони выглядел уже не таким измученным — но, услышав вопрос Стива он, не скрываясь, поморщился. Одеяло сползло с него до талии, оставив мускулистый торс почти полностью обнажённым — за исключением полосок имплантов вдоль рук. Насколько Стив знал, с их помощью Старк подключался к костюму Железного человека. 

— Хуже уже всё равно не будет, — легкомысленно заявил Тони, поболтал содержимое бокала и приподнял его — ровно так же он мог бы отсалютовать кружкой дешёвого баночного пива. — Кроме того, алкоголь помогает мне пережить эту суровую реальность. Равно как и надвигающуюся смерть, равно как и понимание того, что когда какой-нибудь горячий доктор смотрит на меня, он вместо человека, Тони Старка, видит только тело, которое вскоре покинет сей бренный мир.

— Что ж, — Стив допил остаток и протянул бокал к Тони, дожидаясь, пока тот откупорит следующую бутылку, — у всех свои трудности.

— О, этот тон. Смотрю, mon capitaine коснулась любовная неудача, — Тони сочувственно цокнул, разливая новый сорт. 

У Стива уже готово было вырваться «не твоё дело, Старк», но вместо этого он неожиданно для самого себя выпалил:

— Джен уехала на научный семинар с Пимом.

— Вот как.

— Да, вот так, — глядя в окно, Стив покатал эту фразу на языке, как горькую пилюлю. — Хоть они и развелись, они с Хэнком долгие годы совместно вели важные «исследования». Вот почему их личные отношения, пусть и «отягощенные травматичным опытом», не должны негативно влиять на профессиональные. Можешь себе представить?

***

Тони мог. Однако, сидя рядом с этим человеком, сжимающим бокал подрагивающими пальцами, ему впервые за долгое время захотелось… проявить доброту?

— В этом есть смысл, — Тони перевёл взгляд на бутылку. — Всё-таки «семья Пимов» — это настоящий бренд. Несмотря на все недостатки Хэнка, он истинный гений. Джен вместе с ним разработала так называемые «частицы Пима», и сейчас они на пару — ведущие специалисты в субатомных технологиях, — Тони задумчиво отпил вино, посмаковал во рту, прежде чем глотнуть. — Стив, тебе бы забыть о ней.

— Как тебе это удаётся, Старк? — Стив покачал головой, уставившись на жидкость в своём бокале. Тони наклонил бутылку, без слов предлагая добавку, но Стив отмахнулся. — Ты всегда окружён женщинами, и даже когда та единственная, которая должна была остаться рядом навсегда… не осталась… у тебя и секундного замешательства не возникло.

— Наташа оставалась, — Тони налил себе очередную порцию, — пока ей это было надо. Стив, правда, нет никакой хитрости в отношениях с женщинами.

— Правда, значит, — Стив покосился на него. Тони был знаком этот взгляд: то ли досада, то ли искреннее раздражение. Если честно, Стив всегда только так на него и смотрел.

— Да, хитрость в том, что, ну… нет никакой хитрости.

Эта фраза, видимо, наконец-то задела Стива настолько, чтобы заставить его повернуться лицом к Тони. Заходящее солнце отбрасывало ало-розовые отблески на небо в тщетной попытке отогнать наступающие багровые сумерки. В тускло освещённой комнате изображение звезды на груди Стива словно бы мерцало, подтолкнув Тони ляпнуть:

— Ты никогда не изменяешь этой рубашке?

Стив оттянул ворот — непроизвольно, что примечательно.

— А что с ней не так?

— Ничего. 

Стив изогнул уголок губ, посмотрев на Тони с таким видом, как будто тот спятил. Да, к таким взглядам Тони тоже привык. 

— Так что ты там говорил насчёт женщин?

Ну конечно.

— Нет с ними никаких хитростей, — Тони поставил бокал на тумбочку и сложил пальцы «домиком». — Они приходят и уходят. Пока они с тобой, ты наслаждаешься ими, а потом учишься ценить ту пустоту, которую они оставляют после себя, и заполняешь её чем-нибудь другим.

***

Стив спрыгнул с кровати и подошёл к окну, разглядывая реку, здания, которые на таком расстоянии казались, скорее, архитектурными моделями. Он бездумно опёрся ребром согнутой ладони на безупречно чистое стекло. Нью-Йорк, Нью-Йорк (да плюс ещё частичка Нью-Джерси) — город, в котором он родился и вырос, за который умирал. Заполнить пустоту чем-нибудь другим. Старку легко говорить. Он был частью этого времени — настолько неотъемлемой, что элементарно мог заставить общество плясать под свою дудку. А сам Стив? Его буквально заморозило посреди войны. Много лет спустя лёд растопили, и Стив вляпался в мешанину чувств к Гейл и Джен. Физически и эмоционально ему по-прежнему было двадцать восемь, а вот его мышление ничем не отличалось от мышления нынешнего семидесятилетнего старика. Он просто…

— Тебя снова куда-то унесло, Стив.

Обернувшись, Стив увидел, что Тони в трусах и своем традиционном халате стоит, прислонившись к стене, с бокалом в руке. Только уже не с вытянутым и узким, а невысоким и широким. В нём поблескивала оранжево-жёлтая жидкость.

— С вином покончено, Старк?

— Мне уже хватит танина на ночь, спасибо, — пожал плечами Тони.

Стив кивнул и снова обратил свой взгляд к окну. Там сиял просыпающийся вечерний город, загоревшиеся огни подчёркивали линию горизонта.

— Я ведь так и делаю, понимаешь. Я действительно пытаюсь заполнить оставшуюся пустоту: изучаю новые технологии, нагоняю пропущенные исторические события и… кстати, что это вообще за идея с бутилированной водой? Вот только с Джен, ну, ничего из этого не действует, и… — Стив, замолчав, прижался лбом к тыльной стороне кисти, возвращаясь к разглядыванию пейзажа за окном. — Ладно, пусть это не работает, я должен продолжать попытки. Только… чего вообще сейчас хотят девушки, а?

— Чтоб я знал, — насмешливо фыркнул Тони. — Ты помнишь, что моя невеста собиралась меня убить?

Стив против воли улыбнулся. Он пока не мог толком раскусить Тони, но этот человек не стеснялся прибегать к самоиронии, что делало его общество куда более терпимым, чем казалось в самом начале. 

— Да уж, это было… нечто. И всё же ты… Старк. Старк? Старк!

***

Яркие лучи топтались по закрытым векам, требуя себя впустить.

Тони со стоном заслонил лицо рукой, пытаясь хоть ненадолго отделаться от внешнего мира. К несчастью, это не помогло: тело уже успело пробудиться. Первым проснулось обоняние, ошеломив его двумя запахами: один — резкий и отчётливый хвойный, словно бы от дезинфектанта; другой — грубоватый, с цитрусовыми нотками. Когда Тони наконец разлепил глаза, поморщившись от заливавшего комнату солнечного света, то увидел источник этих запахов. Стив спал рядом, лёжа на животе и обняв подушку.

Тони посмотрел на себя, понял, что трусы на нём уже другие, и в голове лихорадочно пронеслось «чёртчёртчёртчёрт». Он попытался встать, точнее, хотя бы сперва перевернуться, хотя бы начать ликвидироваться последствия, чёртчёртчёртчёрт…

— Полегче, Старк, — хриплым со сна голосом произнёс Стив. Тяжёлая рука опустилась на плечо Тони.

— Я в порядке, — Тони прикусил губу, ожидая неизбежного продолжения. Атмосфера, кстати, была скорее… внимающая, чем напряжённая. Тони всем собой ощущал пронзительный взгляд Стива: он явно оценивал его состояние, не упуская ни одной детали. Бледная кожа, всклокоченные волосы, слегка отросшая за ночь щетина, испортившая безупречные очертания эспаньолки.

— Итак, что произошло? — Тони решил выиграть немного времени, чтобы продумать пути отхода.

— Даже не начинай, — с обманчивым спокойствием потребовал Стив. Такой же вид у него был, когда он узнал об отношениях в семействе Пимов. Его глаза превратились в две голубые льдинки, подбородок окаменел.

— Но ведь, наверное, прислуга уже всё тебе растрепала? — пробормотал Тони и снова попытался подняться — но и на этот раз Стив успел его перехватить.

— Они рассказали необходимый минимум. Я не стал давить, даже когда врачи приехали. Решил, дождусь тебя… для полноценных объяснений.

Никакого другого выхода, кроме как выложить все карты на стол, не оставалось. Тони вздохнул:

— Дай хотя бы опохмелиться.

Под испепеляющим взором Стива Тони со свистом выпустил воздух сквозь зубы. Он скрестил лодыжки, переплёл пальцы на груди, и заговорил, периодически косясь на Стива:

— Это всё побочные эффекты, — Тони вяло махнул в сторону своего виска. Стив кивнул, не меняя выражения лица. — У меня почти постоянно болит или, в лучшем случае, кружится голова, а изредка бывает ещё и вот такое. Приступы и…

***

— Обмороки, — прошептал Стив, прикрыв глаза. Несколько часов назад они с Тони разговаривали — и вдруг Тони внезапно отключился, стакан выпал у него из рук, приземлившись на пол с глухим стуком, и виски полилось на ковёр.

«Старк. Старк? Старк!»

Стив помнил всё отдельными вспышками: как закатились глаза Тони, как бесконтрольно задёргались конечности, как мучительными спазмами скрутило тело. Боже правый, это продолжалось как будто целую вечность, хотя прошло от силы пять минут. Стив шептал древние молитвы себе под нос, переворачивая Старка на бок и мечтая только о том, чтобы его перестало трясти.

К счастью, судороги довольно быстро прекратились. Глубоко вдохнув, Стив вытащил из кармана брюк мобильный телефон и вызвал скорую.

Остаток ночи Стив в каком-то тумане провёл у постели Старка. У того, что неудивительно, было достаточно денег, чтобы ему на дому оказывали помощь, как в больнице, и достаточно влияния, чтобы отбрыкнуться от госпитализации. Стив стоял в сторонке, стараясь не мешаться под ногами у всевозможных эпилептологов и онкологов, устанавливавших портативное оборудование для КТ и МРТ.

В конце концов врачи вымелись прочь, истерзав Старка своими полномасштабными исследованиями до полного изнеможения, так что не составило труда уложить его спать.

***

— Я думал… — голос Стива дрогнул, и Тони понимающе кивнул. Приступы у него случались нечасто, но если уж случались… даже самых опытных его работников это заставало врасплох.

— Обычно я принимаю лекарства для стабилизации своего состояния.

— Боже, Тони, — выдохнул Стив и приподнялся на локте, чтобы гневно зыркнуть на него. — Когда ты собирался мне обо всём этом рассказать?

— Ну… сейчас?

Попытка пошутить пропала втуне. Судя по упрямо выдвинутому подбородку Стива, Тони предстояло хорошенько постараться, чтобы убрать эту недовольную гримасу с его лица.

— Среди всех твоих эгоистичных бессмысленных поступков… — Стив оборвал сам себя, как будто спохватившись, и продолжил обманчиво спокойно: — Ты ведь сообщил Джен, правда?

Короткая пауза выдала Тони. Он попробовал было возразить:

— Да погоди ты…

— Нет, это ты погоди минутку, позёр, — голос Стива был полон тщательно подавляемых эмоций. Ощущения их сдерживаемой силы хватило, чтобы на несколько секунд приморозить язык Тони к нёбу. — Старк, ты обязан немедленно покинуть команду.

Это было сказано так непреклонно и уверенно, что в Тони мгновенно вспыхнула ярость. Пару долгих секунд они со Стивом злобно пялились друг на друга.

И вдруг Тони покатился со смеху. Он хохотал до тех пор, пока не захлебнулся кашлем, и, как бы Стиву ни хотелось его поколотить, видимо, товарищеская привязанность взяла верх — так что он помог Тони сесть.

— Ты как? — ворчливо, но заботливо спросил Стив.

— П-пить, — прохрипел Тони. Стив обошёл кровать и передал Тони бутылку из холодильника. Сделав глоток, Тони скорчил рожу.

— Чёрт, в моем спирте оказался сок. Нет, даже не так, в нём вообще не оказалось спирта. 

— Да ладно? — изумление Стива было невинным, возможно, даже полным сострадания. Только в глазах светилось нечто совсем иное. Если присмотреться, становилось очевидно, что ублюдок практически ухмыляется. 

Так что Тони с огромным удовольствием стёр эту ухмылку с его лица.

— Если я ухожу из команды, — Тони чуть плеваться не начал от привкуса натуральных апельсинов и манго во рту, — то прекращаю её финансирование. Это указано в подписанном тобой контракте.

Тони ожидал, что Стив расстроится, изобразит из себя генерала Паттона и попробует наставить его на путь истинный. Он никак не ожидал, что Стив сядет рядом с ним, положит ладонь на его запястье и с сочувствием начнёт:

— Тони, ты болен. Я…

Тони отрешённо допил сок, вполуха слушая Стива, и вдруг его поразила одна мысль. Она была такой неожиданной, такой важной, что он не сразу совладал с собо. Ему не хотелось узнавать ответ, и всё же он задал этот вопрос:

— Это ведь ты приводил меня в порядок, да?

— Это ерунда. Я…

Это была не ерунда. Тони молча встал и через всю комнату медленно побрёл к окну, возле которого виднелись три пятна.

— Я нашёл чистящие средства в ванной, — раздался в воцарившейся тишине неуверенный голос Стива. — Я предположил… — он кашлянул и повторил: — Я предположил, что перед прислугой и врачами ты захочешь предстать в приличном виде.

Тони покивал, рухнул на колени и дрожащими пальцами обвёл пятна, всматриваясь в ковёр. Гранитно-серый ворс был чист, Стив потрудился на совесть. Завтра надо будет выкинуть этот ковёр к чертям собачьим, деревянные полы лучше всего. 

— Этот приступ был сильным, — пробормотал Тони. — Вдруг раз — и ослепительная боль, а так как я смешал напитки, то не заметил знакомый привкус во рту. И меня…

И его вывернуло наизнанку.

— Обычно такие приступы сдерживают лекарства и наниты… но сегодня лекарства… организм отказался их усваивать. Просто… отказался.

Если такое случалось в присутствии… других людей… у персонала (неболтливого, хорошо оплачиваемого) были указания, что и как делать. Свидетели же потом обычно начинали относиться к нему по-другому. Пусть Тони никогда и ни с кем таким не делился, но высказывания Наташи о его немощности задели его за живое. Поступок Стива был гораздо большим, чем простая любезность — и его молчание на этот счёт много значило. Тони яростно заморгал, не отрывая взгляда от ковра, и попытался придать голосу твёрдость — потому что уже готов был умолять:

— Я не могу уйти из команды. Не могу вернуться к жизни Тони Старка — миллиардера с раком в терминальной стадии, Тони Старка — бедного несчастного богача. Я… не могу.

— Ладно.

Тони не удивился тому, что Стив приблизился к нему — но удивился, когда Стив опустил руку ему на плечо, тоже встав на колени.

— Я просто…

— Прости, что затронул эту тему, слушай…

— В любом случае, меня защищает моя броня, — Тони надеялся, что Стив не заметит, каких усилий от него требует этот разговор. — Я не могу не заниматься этим, Стив.

***

Именно это «не могу» остановило Стива. Если бы Тони сказал «не буду» или «не хочу», Стив бы так или иначе настоял на своём. Однако тихое «не могу» заставило его притормозить и задуматься.

Кто он такой, чтобы судить, насколько патриотичен тот или иной человек? Кто он такой, чтобы считать себя мерилом? Может, два года назад, когда он только выбрался изо льда, он бы даже не засомневался. Теперь же к нему пришло понимание того, что патриотизм — это рисковать во имя общего блага не только своей шкурой, но и своими деньгами и имуществом.

Тогда, в сорок первом, Стив решил послужить своей стране тем единственным способом, которым мог. Он пожертвовал хрупкой скорлупкой своего тела, отдал его на откуп экспериментам доктора Эрскина, чтобы стать кем-то лучшим, чем был. Старк в некотором роде преследовал ту же цель.

— Я знаю, что значит посвятить себя служению чему-то большему, — Стив неловко приобнял Тони и почувствовал, как тот опустил голову ему на плечо. После нелёгкого дня, выдавшегося у Тони, Стив решил дать ему передышку. — Слушай, всё будет в порядке, — заговорщически прошептал он, уверенный, что поступает правильно. — Мы будем хранить всё в тайне столько, сколько сможем.

Тони кивнул. Точнее, это сначала Стив подумал, что Тони кивнул — а тот вдруг лизнул и царапнул зубами его шею. Удовольствие ударило по мозгам так внезапно, что Стив на миг просто застыл. Тони был мужчиной. Мужчиной, которому, насколько Стив мог видеть, нравились женщины.

— Тони, — сдавленно выдохнул он. Горячая рука Старка опустилась на его пах, и у Стива почти мгновенно встало. Нельзя было подаваться навстречу его ладони, нужно было сразу отстраниться. Может, если Стив закроет глаза, то получится…

— Стив.

— Я не… — Стив задохнулся, ощутив, как Тони дотронулся уже до члена, высвобожденного из брюк. Не представляя, что ещё сделать, Стив вскочил, подняв следом и Тони — но это было ошибкой, потому что теперь они прижались друг к другу бёдрами, потёрлись… и…

— Пожалуйста.

Стив мог бы сопротивляться ласкам Тони. Мог бы устоять перед невесомыми поцелуями вдоль челюсти, перед пощекотавшим сомкнутые губы языком, перед кончиками пальцев, нащупавшими чувствительные места — вдоль пояса брюк, на внутренней стороне рук.

Наверняка.

Но эта тихая слабая просьба одолела его. За те два года, что он был знаком со Старком, в его речи ни разу не встретилось слово «пожалуйста» — Стив даже удивился, что Тони, оказывается, умеет применять его в правильном контексте. А ещё в прикосновениях Тони было что-то отчаянное — и Стив, ощутив это, инстинктивно потянулся утешить, успокоить. Они неуклюже дошагали до кровати, свалились на неё, скомкав одеяло. Очередной поцелуй нелепо пришёлся куда-то прямо под ухо, и Стив наконец разжал губы, поддаваясь Тони… да, Тони. Во рту поселился привкус манго, апельсинов и безумия. Стив перевернулся, и Тони оказался там, где должен был быть: на простынях, распластавшись под ним. Одежда буквально слетела с них под аккомпанемент нетерпеливых стонов.

— Не надо, давай… — все разумные мысли вымело из головы Стива: Тони обхватил их члены ладонью, покружил большим пальцем по головкам, собирая смазку, распределил по всей длине. Теперь они плавно скользили друг по другу. Стиву сначала всё казалось странным: вместо плавных изгибов — углы и плоскости, вместо податливой плоти — твёрдые мышцы. Однако всё это было несущественно, пока Тони покачивал бёдрами в одном с ним ритме, а Стив в ответ водил языком вдоль его шеи: его кожа слабо отдавала лекарствами, солью и спиртным. Стив придавил Тони к кровати, не позволяя двигаться. До этого он не знал, что желание может быть таким острым, что удовольствие не всегда должно стремительно обрываться, словно под взмахом ножа — нет, можно проявить выдержку и терпение, как будто протягиваешь пилу по упрямому дереву. А ещё для Стива стало откровением, что источником сексуального влечения не обязательно должна быть женщина — нет, это может быть просто привлекательный для тебя человек.

Тони всхлипывал Стиву на ухо, пах скручивало жаром, по телу градом катился пот — и вдруг Тони затрясся, и Стив прижал его к себе, помогая унять дрожь. Такая щедрость ему самому дорого обошлась: он кончил, заглушив вскрик в подушке вплотную к уху Тони.

Стив не знал, сколько они так пролежали. Он только почувствовал, как начало холодить кожу, как липкая жидкость начала подсыхать на животе. Тогда он откатился, и Тони положил голову ему на плечо. Стив рассеянно нащупал пульс Тони, приложив к его горлу указательный и средний палец, и принялся отсчитывать замедляющиеся удары.

— Я живой, Стив.

— Да. Точно.

На минуту, пока они успокаивали дыхание, между ними воцарилась тишина.

— Я… по поводу того, что только что произошло. Я не…

— Сейчас «гей» — это вполне общеупотребимый термин, — весело заявил Тони. «Самодовольный ублюдок», — пронеслось в голове Стива, но впервые в этой мысли было больше нежности, чем раздражения. — А вот «педик» — наоборот, устаревший и оскорбительный.

— Так значит… ты?..

— Нет, — Тони искренне низко рассмеялся. — Я — нет. Мы просто учимся ценить пустоту, оставленную женщинами, и заполнять её чем-то другим.

— Отлично, — Стив приподнялся на локте, чтобы взглянуть на него. Не то чтобы он это признал вслух — но он был рад убедиться, что Тони взбодрился, что он уже не тот павший духом человек, который трогал очертания пятен на ковре. Ему нравилось, что голос Тони набрался силы и дерзости. Стив желал ему больше никогда не ощущать такой уязвимости. Слишком уж болезненно это отозвалось в нём самом.

— Вот и я не гей… Кстати, в мои времена «гейский», вообще-то, означало «счастливый» или «разноцветный».

— Ладно-ладно, дедуля, — ухмыльнулся Тони, одновременно в утешение сжав руку Стива. — Для тебя всё чертовски сильно изменилось, да?

— Да, — кивнув, Стив перекатился на спину. Углы потолка украшала лепнина, придававшая комнате шарм вековой давности; хотя она вроде бы не должна была сочетаться с фантастическими современными наворотами этого дома, но почему-то сочеталась. — Педиков теперь следует называть геями, хорошие штаны стоят двести пятьдесят долларов, женщины хотят понимать своё место в отношениях, но при этом совсем не обязательно хотят замуж, и…

— Ты со всем этим разберёшься, — конец фразы смазал зевок.

Стив пожал плечами. Тони потихоньку уносила дремота: то, что между ними произошло, очевидно, каким-то образом успокоило его, и… чёрт побери. Стива пугало то, что между ними произошло. Ему это понравилось, а такого не должно было случиться. Особенно не с Тони Старком. Хотя Стив сознавал: ему понравилось именно потому, что это было с Тони Старком.

Тони Старк, бедный несчастный богатенький дамский угодник Тони Старк. Как гром среди ясного неба.

— Я слышу, как ты думаешь, Стив, — неразборчиво пробормотал Тони. Он прилагал явные усилия, чтобы не поддаться сну. — Ты в порядке?

— Засыпай, Тони. Утро воскресенья, тебе полагается спать, спать и ещё раз спать.

К его восхищению, Тони послушался. Почти сразу его дыхание стало размеренным и глубоким.

Ещё десять минут, сказал себе Стив. Десять минут — и он уйдёт. Как только он попытался сдвинуться с места, оказалось, что они с Тони накрепко переплелись всеми конечностями. Тони держал его за руку, а ногу сунул между его ног. Стив рассеянно провёл большим пальцем по костяшкам пальцев Тони, с непреходящим изумлением нащупал царапины — хотя да, конечно, Тони всегда работал над тем или иным костюмом Железного человека. Стив решил посвятить оставшееся время тому, чтобы по-настоящему рассмотреть человека рядом с собой. Волосы Тони отросли и уже не торчали во все стороны, а ниспадали волнистыми прядками. Ресницы тёмными веерами лежали на щеках. Если бы не отчётливые следы болезни, лицо Тони можно было бы назвать не просто запоминающимся, а по-настоящему красивым.

Как ни странно, но впервые с тех пор, как Стив выбрался из ледяного плена, впервые за очень долгий срок — за исключением тех случаев, когда он сражался во имя спасения мира, — он почувствовал, что сможет привыкнуть к жизни здесь, в будущем-настоящем.

Ещё только десять минут, напомнил себе Стив, придвигая голову поближе к голове Тони, чтобы лучше слышать его дыхание — а то вдруг начнётся новый приступ. Ещё только десять минут, и...


End file.
